Piano's and Passion
by MiraCutesy
Summary: "You would come help me practice the piano. While I help you discover a new passion " Their meeting was probably fated. Him, needing a teacher to learn the piano while she needing a friend to help her find a new passion. AU


This is the result of watching too much "Your Lie In April". Be thankful that I hadn't made a character death in this one shot (might become a three shot though)

In this AU, Adrien doesn't know how to play the piano. Marinette is the daughter of two renowned pianist.

I made Mari show more of her cheery side.

Disclaimer: ML doesn't belong to me.

:

Adrien always wanted to play the piano and every lesson he had with professionals.

Was hopeless.

To some teachers he practiced with say he was not quite ready yet some say he needs to focus more. It was clear they said that for politeness. But to him he was just. Un-teachable.

His father even gave up into looking for better teachers.

And so he gave up as well.

He will never share the same passion as his mother.

:

Adrien sighed arm propped against his chin. Waiting for for the announcement she had said.

Here he thought it would be something related to literature or a new project they'll be working on.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today. She's the daughter of two renowned pianist." Ms. Bustier announced cheerfully. "You may come in now, Miss Cheng."

Adrien, lifted his head to see a raven haired girl enter the class. Sporting a warm smile, giving them a wave.

He looked around the classroom. His classmates - even Chloé - were obviously gaping, it was only him who was not.

"Marinette would you like to introduce yourself?" Ms. Bustier asked.

Marinette nodded. "Hi! I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng! I know I'm the daughter of two erm, well-known pianists, but I don't want you to treat me differently. I hope we'll get along!" The class erupts into cheers even Chloe.

"Marinette, please take your seat next to Alya." pointed over at Alya. Marinette smiled, walking over to Alya, taking her seat.

Adrien leaned over to Nino. "Who's Marinette Dupain-Cheng? What does she mean by renowned parent pianists?" He asked, he was met by Nino's silence and stare clearly saying 'seriously dude?'.

"Dude, she's the daughter of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, pianist legends!" Nino whisper yelled.

"I thought you didn't like classical music?"

Nino shook his head. "Of course I don't! But her parents made it even well better! Their music isn't like those crappy slow ones, theirs are like the moderized version of pianonism!"

"Pianonism? Nino I don't understand." Adrien furrowed his eyebrows before glancing back behind him where he saw Alya shook hands with Marinette a smile on their faces. Soon Marinette caught him looking at her and gave him a smile in which he blushed and returned back before he focused his attention back to the teacher.

There was something special about this girl…

:

After classes, Adrien packed his belongings as Nino talked to Alya.

Unnoticed, Marinette slowly approached him, tapping his shoulders.

"Hi! Adrien was it?" She chirped, he nodded. "I was hoping if you agree if you want to go to lunch with us, Alya and Nino already agreed. Since you're a close friend to them, do you wanna come?" She asked, fiddling her pigtails and could he say he found it cute? She had cute freckles and bluebell eyes and-

He didn't realise he was staring until a cough alerted him from a far. Probably Nino

"Um- yeah! Sure! Where are we gonna…eat lunch?" He asked, his voice getting incredibly squeaky.

She beamed. "Well, depends on you guys. We can go to my place or a cafe." Glancing at Nino and Alya she waved them to come closer. "Where do you guys wanna have lunch? We could go to my place or a nearby cafe?" She asked.

"How about your place, Nette? Is it alright?" Nino casually said, hands in his pockets. Adrien almost gaped at him for the nickname,how come he had a nickname for her?

"Of course! My parents would love that! In fact, they won't let you leave the house if you guys aren't stuffed." She said.

Even though Adrien hadn't met them, he was starting to like them already.

:

"Woah! You live here Marinette?" Nino said in awe pointing at the Manor.

"Yes." Came her reply, her cheeks tinted pink.

Their home was cosy and nice, a lawn in front with piano and note shape bushes. A gate wall with flower vines.

Even though the estate was the same size as his, he still envy Marinette's home theirs are more livelier.

They saw a big man and a small woman by the foyer and by the looks of it, it were Marinette's parents.

"Ah Marinette, how was your first day of school?" The woman asked, excepting Marinette's kiss on the cheek.

"So, these are your friends, sweetie?" The big man asked, they all - Nino,Alya and Adrien - gulped.

"Yes, papa, we were wondering if we could have lunch here."

"Of course! In fact we won't let them leave the manor with empty stomachs! Come, come let's go to the dining room." The woman then ushered them in the direction of the dining room.

"First, we should introduce ourselves, we're"

"Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng!" Nino answered for them, excitement practically radiated from him.

"Yes and you are?" Tom inquired.

"I-I'm Nino Lahiffe, sir! I like your music very much! Your music is like moderized version of pianonism!" Tom rosed his brows.

"Pianonism? Moderized?" Tom chuckled, giving Nino's head a pat. "I like you, son."

Alya coughed, gaining their attention. "I'm Alya Cesaire, it's nice to meet you." She greeted.

"And I'm Adrien Agreste, pleasure to meet you Madame Cheng and Monsieur Dupain." Adrien bowed, but quickly lifted up as he heard chuckling.

"Sweetie, please call us Tom and Sabine, no need to be formal." Sabine chuckled.

"Now, how about we eat lunch, then?"

:

Marinette's parents are welcoming and friendly well basically any trait a parent has. Now he knew where Marinette's friendliness came from.

"Thank you for the food, Mr Dupain and Madame Cheng." Adrien said, pushing the plate.

"Adrien, we told you to call us Tom and Sabine. How about desserts?" Sabine said, a plate of macaroons in her hands.

The teens quickly digged in.

"Mmhm! They're delicious! Madame I mean Sabine! Did you make these?" Alya asked, the half bitten macaroon still in her hands.

Sabine chuckled. "Yes, besides being a pianist we love cooking. Tom and I make the desserts ourselves. They're like a second passion!"

Marinette quickly frowned, Adrien noticed, She was smiling a second a go. As he was about to ask, Marinette quickly intervenes.

"Mama, Papa, can I show them our music room!" She asked.

"Of course,honey." Tom answered. "Just make sure they don't break something in there, including you."

"Yes, papa" She said, rolling her eyes. "Come one let's go."

:

The music room had them in awe as a piano centred itself in the middle. Shelves with music books,a glass shelf featuring different trophies and a family portrait in the center of the fireplace.

"Do you guys, want me to play something?" Marinette asked, already seated on the chair.

Nino and Alya beamed."Yes please!"

Adrien awkwardly sat on one of the couches near the windows while Nino and Alya sat on one of the chairs close to Marinette. Alya recording it.

Adrien wanted to admit, she was amazing at the piano. Though he couldn't recognise the song, he could hear the emotions spilling through every note.

He slumped on the couch. "I wish I could play the piano." He muttered sadly.

Their time together was cut off short when Marinette's parents alerted it was time for them to go.

He was the last one to leave the room, glancing back at the piano he sighed, before closing it.

:

Adrien yawned, going downstairs through the long corridor. Why did they even live in such a big place?

He made his way to the dining room where his breakfast waited for him.

Pulling out his chair, he began his morning with orange juice and cereal.

His father suddenly came to the dining room, swiping through his tablet, he sat opposite at Adrien, still swiping and tapping on his tablet.

"Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng is coming here for her fitting and since you two are friends. I want you to entertain her whilst she's here." Gabriel orderly said, looking up from his tablet and faced Adrien.

"Yes, father…though I thought you would never make a dress or anything for anyone unless they're important. No offense to the Dupain-Cheng family of course."

"They're a family friend, in fact they're the ones who played alongside your mother." Adrien frowned, mentioning piano and mother made him frown. His Mother never mentioned anything about having famous pianist friends.

"Ms. Cheng should arrive at any minute now, wait for her outside and Nathalie will escort her to my studio for her fitting." Gabriel said, before standing up, leaving Adrien alone in the dining room.

:

Adrien stood out of the estate, arms behind his back as he waited for his father's guest,namely Marinette.

A white familiar limo stopped in front of him. As it opened it revealed a cheery Marinette.

"Adrien!" She beamed waving, coming closer to him, a flowery skirt that reached her knees, a pink top, a flowery blazer - the same design as her skirt - and pink boots, looked cute on her.

She gave him a hug, which he returned. Knowing Marinette, that's the way she would greet people close to her. Close to her. He blushed.

"Hello, Mari." He greeted back.

"I can't believe I'm here! I've been looking at Gabriel's lines and it's amazing!" She said, eyes sparkling with excitement. "And he will design my dress!"

"What's your dress for?" He asked.

"Well, we have a recital at then end of the month and all of you are invited. Our classmates and your father."

"Really? I can't wait." He said with a grin, but in the inside he hid his frown. Not only will he see a piano recital, it'll remind him more of his mother.

A cough interrupted their moment.

Nathalie stood there with sharp eyes.

"Miss Cheng, we'll escort you to Gabriel's office." Nathalie said, clutching her tablet.

Marinette smiled. "Please just call me Marinette." She said, before following Marinette inside the estate.

:

Adrien waited outside his father's studio, slumping on the couch.

He heard, the door open, where Marinette went out, still gracing her smiles. His father trailed behind her - was he smiling? Adrien gaped, in fact you could consider it a shock to him.

He never smiles!

Gabriel chuckled. "Adrien, Miss Marinette here is an ebullience here." He said.

Marinette looked confused, but nonetheless continued to give them a small smile. Face a little red.

"Um, father is it alright if I give Marinette a tour around the estate? Since she's a guest, are you alright with that, Mari?" He asked.

Marinette nodded. "Sure."

Gabriel nodded, "Yes and since we're done with the fittings, you may go."

Marinette and Adrien shared a smile, before Adrien pulled her from the room, before exclaiming a thank you to his father.

Gabriel sighed. "Kids..."

:

"So this it my room here and that's the library…" Adrien continued to point around the rooms while Marinette trailed behind him in awe.

"Your place here is awesome!" Then she turned her attention to a door he forgot to mention. The door had note styled doorknobs. "What's this room?" She asked.

"Oh, that, it's our music room. It hasn't been opened, for who knows how long…" He trailed off looking anywhere but the door.

"May we?" She asked, he hand clutching the doorknob.

"Er...sure?" He replied, unsure.

Marinette opened the door where a grand piano laid in front of the room. With a fire place and a portrait of a woman on the right side. The piano looked like it hadn't been played in years.

"This room looked like ours." She said, she went to the piano and dusted the cover. "It looks like this hadn't been played for years." She dusted the chair with her hand, before sitting. "Can I?" She asked, pointing at the covers.

She looked over at Adrien who looked hesitant into coming near the piano. "I-I dunno…" He said, looking anywhere but the piano.

She looked at him for a good minute before letting out a quiet gasp

"Adrien, are you afraid of this piano?"

He was caught off guard. "Wha-what?"

"Are you afraid of this piano?" She asked more sternly. "You're refusing to look at this piano and let alone go inside the room if I hadn't asked. Tell me, are you afraid of this piano?"

"Yes!" He answered with a yell, finally looking at him. "I am afraid of that piano because it reminds me of my mother and how people are disappointed in me because I don't know how to play." He felt his eyes turning glassy. "They said I was unteachable." He softly murmured.

Marinette gave him a glare and went over him and pulled his hand and forced him to sit on the chair, she opened the cover.

"No one's unteachable." She said, grabbing his hands and putting her hand on top of his. "Now let's start with a simple note."

She pressed his hands on a note, which he gasped.

"Mari? What are you doing?" He asked, as she continued to guide him from note to note.

"I'm teaching you how to play." She said, determination gleamed in her, as she continued guiding him through the notes and tiles.

"You do know I'm unteachable."

She glared at him, slamming his heads on multiple notes. "No one's unteachable! You just have a hard time following." She said, before continuing to help him press the notes.

"Adrien, don't give up, just because someone said you're unteachable doesn't mean you need to believe them." She softly said, staring at his green orbs, and did he suddenly feel his cheeks warming up? "Now, what's the reason that you wanna play the piano?"

"What?"

She gave him a warm smile,before letting go of his hands. Was it wrong to admit he liked her touch? "Everyone has a reason to play. That's the first step of learning the piano. Since I'm gonna be teaching you."

He nodded. "I wanna learn because I wanna be just like my mother…Sir! I mean Ma'am! I mean-"

She laughed. "It's Mentor Mari to you." She said teasingly.

He blushed."Y-yes! Mentor Mari!" He saluted.

They both laughed, but suddenly a question popped into his mind.

"Hey Mari?"

"Yeah?"

He bit his lip. "Erm, remember when we were having lunch at your place? Why did you suddenly frown at the mention of your parent's passion?" He asked.

"Well, I kind of envied them for having another passion instead of music they like baking, while I-I don't know what mine is yet…" She trailed off, looking at the ground.

Adrien smiled, it was a great opportunity to help her back!

He held up his hand to her which she looked at him confused.

"Mari, how about we help each other, you would come help me practice the piano. While I help you discover a new passion. So you agree?" He said with a determined look.

She beamed, looking at him with a radiant smile.

"I-I yes I agree! We'll be mentoring each other and it's gonna be fun!" She said, shaking his hand.

They continued staring each other with determined looks. They laughed and Mari helped him with the piano.

It wasn't long until Marinette had to go home after the quick embrace. Both were excited on what their paths might be…

It was just a matter of time until he learns the piano while she finds a new passion.

:

Thank goodness it's finished! So what do you think? Should I continue this? It's up to you folks, but in the meantime I'll mark it as in progress.

Every Review,Follow and Favourite is important.

Thank you for reading! ^_^


End file.
